


Bathtime

by BalefireFlatlands



Series: Sold For Parts [6]
Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Blas just wants to relax for once. Scab, of course, has other ideas.





	Bathtime

“What is it? It smells like a tree.” Scab sniffed at the green sphere Blas was holding in his hand, brow quirking in confusion.

“It’s a bath bomb.” Blas pulled it away and tucked it back in the bag, not wanting Scab to break it. “You’re supposed to put it in water and it smells good.”

“The fuck for?”

“It’s relaxing! Didn’t you ever take baths?” Blas headed for the bathroom, Scab hot on his heels.

Navigating himself into the bathroom he watched as Blas turned the water on, steam starting to fill up the small space. “Just that pink one you made me take. I like showers.”

“Well you’re taking another one.” Blas’ tone was blithe, but Scab wasn’t about to argue with him; he wouldn’t turn down the two of them being naked together. Sticking his hand in the water, Blas flicked some at Scab, “This too hot?”

“Doesn’t matter, I won’t be able to feel it.” Scab dropped his shirt on the floor and rolled closer.

“C'mon Scab. You still gotta take care of your legs even if you can’t feel them.”

“Hey! You see me doing an hour of stupid stretches every day.”

Blas sighed, turning the water off. “You also broke three toes crawling onto the counter.”

“I wanted that bag of chips and I couldn’t reach it.”

With an exasperated sound Blas knelt next to Scab, helping him from his wheelchair into the tub, with only minimal splashing. Scab held tight onto the metal bar Jeet had installed, keeping himself from sliding down into the water as Blas climbed into the tub with him. Bracing his feet against the front wall of the tub on either side of the spigot Blas leaned hard into Scab’s chest, keeping him in place.

“Ready?”

“Uh.” Scab looked at that weird smelling ball again. “This isn’t actually going to explode is it?”

“I have no idea!” And with that he plopped it into the water, grinning as Scab’s arms around him tightened briefly. But all the thing did was start to fizzle and turn the water green.

“This smells like those tree-shaped car air-fresheners.”

Blas poked it as the ball spun in the water, effervescent bubbles erupting out of it evoking the scent of being in the forest. “I like it. It’s refreshing.” Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against Scab’s shoulder, letting his body relax into the water but making sure his feet were braced so Scab didn’t fall forward.

It didn’t take long for Scab to start to fidget, running his hands along Blas’ stomach and down to his thighs. “So what happens now? We just sit here?”

“You’re supposed to relax, concentrate on how warm it is and how good it smells.”

Grunting Scab decided to concentrate instead on how Blas smelled, leaning down to snuffle against his neck, breathing him in. His fingertips dipped down below the waterline to stroke at the man’s crotch.

“Scab.”

“What? I’m relaxing.” The picture of innocence Scab pulled his hands back, nibbling at his shoulder before settling against the tile wall of the tub. It was a little hard to relax when he had a very naked Blas pressed against him, giving him ideas of things to do that were not relaxing in the least. “You know what we need for this?”

“Hmm?”

Scab grinned wickedly from behind Blas. “Candles.”

He could actually feel Blas’ eyes go wide and his body perk up.

“A lot of candles.”


End file.
